


current concerns; haikyuu!! x fem! reader collection

by GeekGirl1717



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Asahi is a sweetie, Crying, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Flying Toupees, Hugging, I’m not good at tags oops, Just a little bit of Angst, Kissing, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Volleyball Dorks in Love, a little gay, absolutely smothered in fluff, but only a little I promise, cuteness, haikyuu has taken over my life but in a good way, i love these boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGirl1717/pseuds/GeekGirl1717
Summary: a collection of one-shots/drabbles based off of each character’s current concern
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 281





	1. daichi sawamura

_current concern: his incessant dreams about the vice principal's flying wig_  
_————————————————————————_

your peaceful slumber was interrupted by the faint buzzing of your cell phone, which sat vibrating on your bedside table. groaning softly to yourself, you groggily reached across your bed and fumbled around until you made contact with your still-ringing phone.

bringing it to your face, you squinted as the harsh, bright light from the screen shone in your tired eyes. as your eyes adjusted, you noted the time; it was 2:47am.

who on earth is calling this early in the morning?

you trailed your eyes down the phone's screen. you read the caller id and saw that it was none other than your boyfriend: dachi sawamura. the two of you had been dating since the beginning of second year, and you both cared for each other very much. seeing his name on your phone made you worry.

why would he call at this time? was everything alright?

you felt a bit anxious as you answered the call and brought the phone up to your face.

"hello?"

you asked, stifling a yawn. you heard a faint, nervous chuckle from the other line and a warm, familiar voice filled your ear.

"a-ah (f/n). i didn't think you would pick up. i'm sorry if i woke you."

he stammered, sounding surprisingly awake. you held back another yawn as you replied.

"sawamura, is everything alright? why did you call?"

still sounding nervous and a bit flustered, he hastily responded.

"oh, yeah! i-i'm fine. the reason i called you-um. ah, don't worry about it. it's nothing. sorry that i woke-."

you cut off his rambling.

"sawamura, you obviously called me for a reason. just tell me what's wrong. you know you can tell me anything, right?"

you said in a gentle voice. you didn't want him to hang up if something was bothering him, you wanted to help him. even if it was almost 3 in the morning.

"o-okay. i'll tell you. it's sort of stupid, but i, um- i may have had the dream again."

and there it was.

for the past few weeks, daichi has been telling you about his reoccurring dream, and the incident that sparked it.

apparently, at one of his volleyball practices, a pair of rambunctious first-years got into a skirmish and ended up hitting the vice-principal with a stray volleyball, which sent his toupée flying through the air.

and onto your boyfriend's head.

god, you wish you could have been there to see it.

unfortunately, daichi did not perceive the event with the same humorous outlook as you did. ever since that practice, he had been plagued by the same incessant dream of the dean's rug propelling towards the ceiling.

as he was very embarrassed by these dreams, he didn't go into much detail about the content of them when speaking to you. but from what daichi had told you, they sounded more like nightmares, and often prevented him from falling back to sleep.

"well, whenever i have bad dreams, i always try to think of things that make me happy, so i end up having good dreams instead. why don't you try that?"

you offered, trying to soothe your troubled lover.

"i’ll try, but i don't know if that will work for me."

he replied. you tilted your head slightly, confused by his answer.

"why not?"

you questioned him.

_"because i can’t imagine a dream happier than the one i’m living with you.”_

_————————————————————————_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first one with dadchi. a little short and the ending was super cheesy. honestly i thought his current concern was hilarious our poor boy is haunted by the tragic toupee incident-


	2. sugawara kōshi

_current concern: a lot of his juniors are taller than him_

_————————————————————————_

you clapped enthusiastically as the karasuno boys volleyball team stood in a line at the edge of the court. you could easily spot your boyfriend in the lineup by his soft grey hair.

even from up in the stands, you could tell that sugawara was trying to look taller. he had his chin held high, shoulders back, and he was almost standing on tiptoe. his actions made you giggle softly to yourself.

you reminisced about the conversation you had with sugawara just a few days ago.

_you were standing outside the gym, patiently waiting for the boys volleyball practice to end. you and sugawara always walked home together after he finished practice. you could hear the squeaking of shoes and quite a lot of yelling, mainly coming from a voice you recognized as daichi's._

_a few minutes later, the gym doors opened and the team slowly filed out. you saw the familiar faces of the third and second years, and observed the four new first years. you politely greeted the_ _team before making your way over to sugawara. he gave you a bright smile and took your hand gently in his. you both waved goodbye to the others as you started on the way home._

_after a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence, hands still interlocked, you decided to start up a conversation._

_"so, how are the new first years? i've heard they've been giving you guys quite a bit of trouble."_

_sugawara chuckled lightly at your question._

_"to be honest, they're quite the handful. well, i suppose yamaguchi is okay, but hinata and kageyama argue over just about everything, and tsukishima enjoys riling them both up. i'm not sure how we'll be able to make them get along with each other."_

_he responded, shaking his head. you smiled and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before talking once more._

_"how about the others? i heard nishinoya and asahi finally came back."_

_"nishinoya and tanaka are as energetic as ever, and asahi actually doesn't seem as nervous as he used to be. hinata keeps going on about wanting to become the ace, and i think he really inspired asahi. but everyone..."_

_sugawara trailed off, shaking his head again._

_"ah, never mind. don't worry about it."_

_you squeezed his hand gently._

_"it's okay kōshi, you can tell me. what about everyone?"_

_"well, it's just that... everyone is so... tall. all of the first years except hinata are taller than me, and even the second years, like tanaka and ennoshita, got taller. it just feels a little embarrassing, especially since i'm their senior. instead of them looking up to me, i'm looking up to them. literally."_

_he replied glumly. you giggled at his response._

_"aw, come on, you know everyone looks up to you. i mean, you're basically the team mom!"_

_you said with a playful smile._

_"(f/n)."_

_he replied with an exasperated sigh, causing you to laugh once more. you saw then that he seemed genuinely upset, so you gave him a kind smile._

_"okay, but seriously kōshi, it doesn't matter how tall you are. people admire you because you're kind, dependable, and determined. you're the vice captain, and daichi trusts you to support him. you always manage to stay calm and positive, even when the team is struggling. you know they would be lost without you. besides, if you were really tall, it would be harder for me to do this-"_

_sugawara was about to ask, "do what?" when you gave him a quick kiss on the lips, effectively stopping his question and causing his cheeks to flush pink._

“ _see, if you were really tall like that first-year kid, it would be much more difficult for me to kiss you!"_

_you said with a cheerful smile. sugawara recovered from his brief surprise and laughed at your actions, gently pulling you closer and planting a soft kiss on the top of your head._

_"thank you, (f/N). i feel a lot better now."_

you smiled as you brought yourself back to the present. even though you had cheered him up that day, you could tell by his current actions that sugawara was still a bit self-conscious about his height. you took a deep breath before yelling out from the stands.

"you can do this, kōshi! i believe in you!"

some of the other spectators in the stands gave you annoyed looks, since you had yelled so loudly, but sugawara was able to hear your voice from down on the court. he looked up and saw you in the stands. he gave you a bashful wave before turning to face forward again. this time, rather than trying to look taller, he stood with a confident stance, a determined look in his eyes.

_'size can not measure the compassion of the heart, spirit and soul. in the measure of a person, short or tall doesn't matter at all.'_

————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another sappy ending for sugamama. quote is not mine, i got it off the internet but couldn’t find the source. remember, don’t ever be self-conscious about your height. y’all are beautiful the way you are ♡♡


	3. asahi azumane

_current concern: when he tells people he's a student, nobody believes him; 1st years are afraid of him; girls in his class say things like "even though he looks the way he does, he's kinda weak" and then get themselves disappointed; also his future plans; the captain being scary... (cut for length)_

————————————————————————

"wow, look at him. he's got a goatee and everything. scary.”

  
  


"i heard he was in a gang.”

"huh? no way. he's too weak to ever be in a gang.”

"i heard he got held back for five years.”

with every sentence, you saw asahi become more and more dejected. you tried to focus on what the teacher was saying rather than the rude comments of your peers, but seeing asahi's demeanor crumble with each bitter rumor made your heart hurt.

he was seated next to you, slowly slumping further and further over his desk, as though he were trying to curl up and defend himself from the harsh words and piercing gazes.

your classmates continued to gossip loudly throughout the entire class, not even pretending to cover up their words.

when the bell finally rang, everyone sprung up from their seats and made a beeline for the door, desperate to free themselves from strenuous confines of the classroom.

everyone except asahi.

he remained hunched over in his seat, as though he hadn't even heard the shrill sound of dismissal. as you passed by his seat, you caught a glimpse of his face. the poor guy looked like he was on the verge of tears.

you felt a pang of sorrow go through you at this sight. you were quite fond of asahi despite what many thought of him, and it hurt to see him in such a depressed state. you gently reached out and tapped his shoulder. his head shot up immediately and he looked momentarily terrified before making eye contact with you.

"hey asashi!"

you said with a bright smile.

he seemed shocked by your kind demeanor, before giving a nervous reply.

"o-oh hi, (l/n)."

you walked around to the front of his desk and casually leaned your elbows on the surface, bringing your face a bit closer to his. asahi seemed unsure of what to say, so you continued speaking.

"you know, you shouldn't listen to what the others say about you. i know you're a good person, so don't let them get you down, alright?"

you said with an even bigger smile. his eyes went wide, and you swore you saw a faint blush paint his cheeks.

"t-thanks (l/n). that was a really nice thing to say, but i’m not sure if i’m that good a person."

he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly. you frowned at his words as he rose from his seat and walked out into the hallway. undeterred, you followed close behind him. you had to walk a bit faster to keep up with his long strides, but you hardly minded.

"asahi, you're on the volleyball team, right?"

"a-ah, yeah. i'm actually the ace.”

he said sheepishly, appearing confused as to why you were still talking to him after being brushed off. upon hearing his response, your eyes lit up.

"that's so cool! that means you're like the strongest player, right? it's really admirable of you to take on such an important position."

asahi turned a bright shade of red and quickly attempted to rebut your compliment.

"i-i'm really not that good. daichi is the captain, so he's the one who really carries the team. although, he's really scary when he gets mad..."

asahi shuddered and trailed off, seemingly haunted by the memory of daichi's wrath. you tried to stifle your giggles, but it was too much for you. asahi quickly took notice of your snickers and sighed deeply.

"i'm sorry, (l/n). even though i look strong, i'm actually pretty weak. i can’t even handle being yelled at by my friend."

he said, becoming crestfallen. you immediately stopped laughing and took on a serious tone.

"no! i wasn't laughing about that. i was just thinking... you're really cute, asahi."

you said, a small smile creeping back onto your face. asahi's blush was not subtle this time; it covered his face in a brilliant shade of red.

"c-c-cute? but i-i'm just..."

he trailed off, too stunned by your words to even think properly.

"you really are, though. you're so humble and kind. you never get mad when people talk poorly about you, and you always put your friends above yourself. who cares what others say about you? if they’re too scared to talk to you, then they’re just missing out on how amazing you are.”

you stood up on tip-toe, straining to become equal with his tall stature, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"you're a wonderful person, asahi. try not to doubt yourself all the time, alright?"

you gave him one last smile before continuing down the hallway.

asahi stood rooted to the spot, too astounded to move or even think. for how long he stood there, he didn't know. it wasn't until he felt a hard slap on his back that he did awaken from his trance.

"hey asahi, you better go get ready. practice starts soon."

the voice belonged to daichi, who seemed thoroughly confused by his friend's behavior.

asahi gently raised his hand to softly graze his cheek where you had kissed him.

"oh. yeah."

asahi said in a soft voice. he continued down the hallway, still in a daze.

_"she really thinks i'm cute."_

————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big softie cutie boy!! poor baby has so many concerns but i understand him because the anxiety is real sometimes. i just wanna give asahi a hug and tell him he’s a wonderful human being. you’re all wonderful human beings and don’t ever let someone tell you otherwise


	4. nishinoya yū

  
tw: anxiety and panic attacks. if these topics are sensitive for you, please do not continue reading!

_current concern: none!_

—————————————————————

how you wished you could be like your boyfriend.

  
  
  


he was always so confident, so outgoing, so willing to accept any challenge thrown at him, especially while on the court.

the first time you'd watched a karasuno volleyball game, you were immediately awestruck at how serene nishinoya was. he transformed from a loud, hyperactive ball of spontaneous energy into something close to an artist.  
  
  


he was entirely focused on his masterpiece, weaving and gliding through the mass of colors and figures like a delicate paintstroke.

  
  


the weight of the team was on his shoulders. he was the last line of defense that meant the difference between a second chance at victory or utter demise.

  
  


and yet, his cool and collected demeanor never cracked.

you often wondered how he did it. you suffered from an anxiety disorder, so even simple things like answering questions in class or interacting with your classmates filled you with a feeling of dread and worry.

  
  


you had met nishinoya after accidentally bumping into him in the hallway. despite being slightly taller than him, you were still knocked backwards by the force of collision between you two.

you fell to the floor, but immediately started apologizing profusely for your clumsiness. you were on the verge of tears, mentally scolding yourself for your actions, when you saw a hand enter your view. nishinoya helped you up and gave you his signature wide smile.

  
  


"don't worry about it! just try not fall for me again, 'kay?"

he said with a confident wink. you felt your anxiety fade and a faint blush creep up your cheeks. you slowly reached out and took his outstretched hand.

  
  


"t-thank you, uhm..."

you trailed off, nervously biting your lip.

  
  
  


"my name is nishinoya! and don't mention it!"

  
  


that was your first impression of him: loud, confident, self-assured. what was his first impression of you?: clumsy, nervous, and over-emotional

  
or so you thought

despite your less-than-ideal encounter in the hallway, nishinoya continued to talk to you every day. he seemed unfazed by your shy nature, and even managed to somewhat restrain his enthusiastic behavior to avoid triggering your anxiety.

  
it wasn't long until nishinoya asked you to be his girlfriend. you met with him in an empty classroom per his request, and he asked on a date privately so not to make you self-conscious in front of your peers.

your heart was pounding in your ears. you stood there in stunned silence as seconds, minutes passed. despite your hesitation to answer, nishinoya's wide grin never faltered.

  
  


finally, you let out a quiet, shaky "yes." though you didn't think it was possible, nishinoya's smile got even wider. he gave a triumphant cry of happiness and gently pulled you into a hug. you felt a strange sense of comfort and serenity in his arms, and you unconsciously leaned closer into him.

  
  


ever since then, whenever you felt nervous, you always sought refuge in nishinoya's arms, and he was always willing to offer you solace. he'd gently stroke your hair and wait until you had calmed down before asking you what was wrong.

  
  


you couldn't be more grateful for his constant support and affection, but lately you had begun to question his motives.

why was nishinoya dating you?

  
  
  


you two were polar opposites. you always felt like you were holding him back, like you were preventing him from being his true self as a courtesy to your condition.

before you two had started dating, you had often heard him talk with his friend, tanaka (who had quickly become your friend as you got closer to nishinoya), about their cute volleyball manager, kiyoko.

  
  


though you had never actually talked to her, you had seen kiyoko several times. almost every guy in the school seemed to love her. and who wouldn't? she was breathtakingly beautiful and shy in a sexy way, not a nervous wreck like you were.

what if nishinoya didn't even like you?

what if he was just using you to get to kiyoko?

or what if you were a downgraded version kiyoko? since he couldn't get her attention, he had just settled for you instead.

  
  


all of these thoughts rushed into your head at once, and they filled you with a sense of dread. you were standing at your locker with your head turned down to the floor, your grip on your schoolbooks growing increasingly tighter.

you tried to shake the negative thoughts from your head, convincing yourself that nishinoya would never use you or do anything like that, but it was too late.

you started having a panic attack in the middle of the hallway

your heart started beating rapidly. your breathing became shallow and erratic. you stood rooted to the spot, conflicted between the feeling of wanting to run and hide, and wanting to drop to the floor and bury your head between your knees.

tears were flowing down your cheeks. your head starting spinning, and you were completely unaware of the concerned stares and whispers coming from your peers. that is, until one loud, familiar voice pierced through your mind.

"hey (f/n)-chan! What's happen-?"

nishinoya stopped speaking as he got closer to you, and immediately recognized your distressed state. without another word, he took hold of your hand and gently pulled you into the nearest empty classroom. he shut the door before rushing over to you and pulling you into his arms.

  
  


like always, one hand went to rub gentle circles on your back while the other softly patted your head. he didn't say a word, but merely held you as you sobbed and shook in his embrace.

you felt horrible.

nishinoya was so kind to you, always helping you in times of distress, and you had doubted his motivations. you started crying even harder and buried your head into his neck.

"i'm sorry. i'm sorry. i'm so sorry-"

you whispered repeatedly, but nishinoya hushed you and held you tighter.

  
  
  


"you have nothing to apologize for, (f/n)."

your breathing had begun to slow a bit, and even though you were still crying, you pulled away from his arms. you were too ashamed to met his eyes, so you spoke softly to the floor.

  
  
  


"but i am sorry. the whole reason i had a panic attack was because i was doubting your reasons for dating me. i thought you didn't really like me and that you were using me to get to kiyoko-senpai-"

his hand slide under your chin and gently tilted your head up, forcing you to meet his large, brown eyes. to your complete and utter surprise, he was actually smiling.

"(f/n), the reason why i asked you out was because you were so different from me. i can be impulsive, i take things too far, and i've gotten hurt because of it. but when i'm holding you in my arms, i feel so calm and relaxed. you remind me to slow down and enjoy things as they are. i'm not dating you to get to someone else, i'm dating you because you're my other half. because you make me feel complete."

tears started running down your cheeks again, but not out of sadness. you were so overwhelmed by nishinoya's words that all you could do was cry and hold him even tighter.

"i love you.”

  
  
you said softly into his chest. nishinoya pulled away from the hug and looked into your eyes. he leaned up and gave you a gentle kiss, before pulling back and wiping away your remaining tears.

  
  
  


"i love you too, (f/n). don’t ever doubt that, ‘kay?”

you both gave each other sweet smiles before he took his hand in yours and led you out of the classroom. you walked down the hall in a comfortable silence, gently swinging your hands as you went.

  
  
  


"by the way, (f/n), you shouldn't compare yourself to other girls, especially not kiyoko-san. i know tanaka and i used to make a big deal about her, but trust me, you're way cuter."

he said, giving you a confident wink. his actions made you blush deeply, and you stammered out an embarrassed "thank you." he gave you his signature wide grin before gently pulling you down the hallway once more.

  
  
  


just like that, nishinoya had returned to his confident, carefree self. you knew you'd probably never be like him, but you now found yourself unbothered by this thought.

_it’s true: opposites really do attract_

_—————————————————————_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little self-indulgent making you taller than nishinoya but i’m 5’8 so whenever i read stories with short characters that are like “they towered over your small frame” i’m just out here like (-_-) also shoutout to everyone with anxiety disorders things can be rough sometimes but y’all are so strong and brave please keep being your wonderful selves


	5. tanaka ryūnosuke

_current concern: he tried calling out to a lost-looking first-year girl to tell her the way to her classroom, but she started to cry_

—————————————————————

_"oh crap, i'm definitely screwed. what the hell does this thing even say?!_ "

  
  
  


you tried to remain calm as you wandered aimlessly through the hallways, but panic was quickly beginning to set in.   
  
  


you had just moved to japan in the summer, and you were starting high school as first-year at karasuno. however, you were still learning japanese and could barely speak it, much less read it.

  
  
  


a stern-looking lady in the office had given you a small map of the school to help you find your classes, but you couldn't understand a single word of it. the only thing you knew was that you were looking for class 1-4.

you tried to read the signs above the classroom doors, but you couldn't decipher any of the characters.

  
  


_"does that say "four?" or is that "three?" oh no, i'm gonna look like a huge idiot on the first day!"_

  
  


your heart rate quickened, and you could feel yourself beginning to hyperventilate. you tried to calm yourself down, but the stress of the moment was starting to overwhelm you. you could feel tears welling up in your eyes.

  
  


_"no, (f/n), relax! you can't cry in front of everyone. just calm down!"_

you mentally scolded yourself. just then, you heard someone call out to you.

  
  


"hey, you! are you lost or something?"

  
  


you turned around and saw that the voice belonged to a tall boy with a shaven head. you were so emotional, you didn't even bother attempting to translate what he had said. the boy called out again, and began walking closer to you.

  
  
  


"oi, you don't have to look so scared. do you need help finding your classroom?"

you couldn't understand a word this boy was saying. he was so much taller and bigger than you were, and his shaven head made him look like a delinquent. you were sure he was coming over to you to beat you up for not listening to him or for looking so weak in the middle of the hallway. 

  
  
  


it was all too much for you.

you started crying.

  
  


you apologized profusely in English as tears streamed down your cheeks. your whole body shook with anxiety as you waited for the boy to react.

  
  


he was shocked by your sudden outburst, and frantically began trying to comfort you.

  
  


"h-hey! it's okay! uh, i want to help!"

  
  


he said in very broken English, awkwardly patting your shoulder in an attempt to comfort you. you heard another voice call out in Japanese.

  
  


"oi, tanaka, what's going on? did you make this girl cry?"

a tall boy with dark hair and sleepy eyes approached the situation, giving the person you now knew as tanaka a scolding look.

  
  


"huh, no! well, not on purpose. i was just trying to help her and she started crying!"

"you probably tried it intimidate her, didn't you? she's only a first year tanaka, you can't scare her!"

  
  
  


"no, i swear i didn't! she just looked lost, and i was trying to help her!"

  
  


the boys were arguing back and forth, and you could only understand a few words of their conversation. you had finally calmed yourself down and started wiping the tears off your face, embarrassed by your actions. the dark haired boy turned to you with an apologetic smile.

  
  


"sorry about tanaka, he was just trying to be nice. here, let me see your schedule, i can help you find your class."

  
  


he spoke slowly to you in English, like he was afraid to make you cry again. he was much more fluent than tanaka was. you shyly handed him your schedule, still shaking slightly from your breakdown.

  
"ah, you're in class 1-4. i can take you there. follow me. tanaka, you stay here. the last thing she needs is for you to freak her out again"

  
the dark haired boy pointed his finger at tanaka as he scolded him, and tanaka sulked away, looking dejected. you immediately felt guilty as the other boy began to lead you down the hallway.

  
  


_"he was just trying to help me, and i made him look_ _bad by crying like a lost child."_

  
  


you chided yourself. you knew you would have to make it up to him somehow.

  
  
  


"oh, i'm ennoshita by the way, and the guy who made you cry was tanaka."

  
  


"o-oh s-sorry for not introducing myself sooner, i-i'm (f/n). thank you for helping me."

  
  


you stuttered slowly, looking down at your feet as you walked.

  
  


"eh, it's no problem. here we are."

  
  


you both stopped in front of a classroom door. you stood there for a moment before thanking ennoshita once more and walking into the room. you chose a seat in the back, close to the window, and spent the majority of the class thinking about how you could apologize to tanaka.

  
  


the day went by quickly. you kept your head down most of the time and avoided conversation, still feeling embarrassed by your outburst earlier. when the final bell rang, you quietly packed your things into your backpack and walked out of the classroom.

_"the first day definitely could have gone better. i really want to apologize to tanaka for what happened this morning, but i have no idea where he is. gosh, he probably hates me by now. he was just trying to be nice and help me find my class, and i made him look like a jerk by crying. i completely misjudged him by his appearance!"_

  
  


you reprimanded yourself, feeling even worse than you had throughout the day. just then, a loud voice disrupted your train of thought.

  
  


"oi, tanaka! are you ready for volleyball practice today?"

  
  


at the end of the hallway, you could see two boys walking towards you. the one who had spoken was short with wild, spiked-up hair. and there was tanaka, walking next to him.

  
  


_"oh no, he's coming this way! what do i do? if i have to confront him, he'll probably get mad at me, but if i walk away, he'll think i'm trying to avoid him!"_

  
  
  


you could feel yourself starting to panic. you stood petrified in the middle of the hallway, unsure of what to do. tanaka and the other boy stopped their conversation once they approached you. tanaka briefly squinted at you before recognizing your appearance.

  
  


"hey, you're that girl from this morning!"

he yelled out, pointing his finger at you. you flinched at his actions and stared down at the floor, too ashamed to look him in the eyes.

  
  


"huh, you mean the one you scared? tanaka, how could you make a cute girl like her cry!"

the short boy scolded him

  
  


"i told you guys, i didn't do it on purpose! i don't even know what i did!"

  
  


tanaka cried out indignantly. 

hearing him get yelled at by the other boy deepened your feeling of guilt, and you had to do something. you knew it was customary in japan to bow when apologizing, and bowing deeper was a sign of more respect, so you took a large breath and closed your eyes.

"i'm very sorry for crying this morning!"

  
  


you yelled out suddenly, sinking into a deep bow. your back was almost at a ninety-degree angle. the boys seemed startled by your outburst and stopped arguing.

  
  


"h-hey, you're fine. you don’t have to apologize like that. i'm sorry i scared you."

you all stood in awkward silence for a few moments before tanaka spoke up.

  
  


"you know, i-if you want to meet people and learn more about the school and stuff, you could come with me to my volleyball practice. but you don't have to if you're still shy! i don't want to make you uncomfortable. i'm sure the team would like you and-"

"yes!”

  
  


you accidentally blurted out, cutting off his rambling.

  
  


"i-i mean, yes, thank you."

  
you said more calmly, blushing profusely

  
  


"great! uh, you can just follow us then. this is nishinoya, by the way."

  
tanaka said, gesturing to the shorter boy. you began walking alongside tanaka. the both of you were blushing, unsure of what to say to each other. nishinoya quickly picked up on this behavior and smirked to himself.

_"yep, they totally like each other"_

_—————————————————————_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy (late) valentine’s day ♡ ♡ i meant to post this chapter during the day but it’s a bit late. nothing says “lonely college student” like spending the day in your dorm working on chemistry homework and posting fanfic while everyone else around you goes on dates ✌︎


	6. ennoshita chikara

_current concern: even when he's really fired up, people tell him he looks sleepy_

—————————————————————

"hey ennoshita-san, have you been sleeping okay?"

  
  


"are you feeling alright? you look super tired"

"how much sleep did you get last night? maybe you should go to bed earlier"

  
  


ennoshita was no longer phased by these comments, as he heard them quite often from his fellow classmates. 

instead, he would sigh wearily and insist that he wasn't tired, that he felt perfectly fine, and that he was getting an adequate amount of sleep (as much sleep as a high school athlete can get).

  
  
  


even on the court, his teammates would often tease him for his perpetually-tired visage. whether it was during an exciting game or intense practice, the remarks were inevitable.

"come on, ennoshita-san! we're winning! you should be excited!"

  
  


tanaka and nishinoya would say, slapping his back harshly and ruffling his hair.

  
  


"but i am excited."

  
ennoshita would protest weakly, but to no avail.

he just couldn't bring himself to match the same chaotic energy of his fellow players in his actions, and it was hard to convince anyone he was fired up when his outward appearance said otherwise.

  
  


which is why you were such an enigma to him. 

you always seemed to be able to read his facial expressions, even if his face didn't have much of an expression at all.

"hey, chikara, you guys have a volleyball game this afternoon, right? which team are you playing against?"

  
  


you asked him once the school day had ended, snapping him out of his daze. the bell had already rung, but ennoshita had remained in his seat. he was so distracted by the thought of an upcoming volleyball game, he had begun to space out.

your words startled him. he couldn't recall mentioning anything to you about having a volleyball game that day.

"oh, yeah. we have a match against seijoh this afternoon."

ennoshita answered, giving you a soft smile. in return, a bright, knowing grin spread across your face.

"ah, it's against seijoh? that makes sense then. make sure you look for me in the stands, okay?"

you replied happily. you leaned over to place a quick kiss on his cheek before turning and leaving the classroom.

  
  


a flush of pink spread across ennoshita's face and he couldn't help but smile at your action. but his feeling of happiness quickly dissolved into one of confusion.

  
  


_why did she say, "that makes sense" after i told her the game was against seijoh?_

ennoshita pondered to himself. but he didn't let the query linger in his mind for too long. 

  
he didn't know how he ended up with a girlfriend as supportive and wonderful (and beautiful) as you were, but he certainly wasn't going to question it.

even though he rarely saw the court, you never failed to show up to a game or practice match. and whenever you could, you would wait to walk home with him after his practice. you even gave him gentle encouragement when his enthusiasm for volleyball occasionally faltered.

he loved everything about you, but there was one thing that constantly dwelled in the back of his mind: how was it that you were able to read him like an open book?

  
  


ennoshita was quite aware of his countenance that gave the impression of constant drowsiness and disinterest. but even when he thought his facial expression was neutral, you could always tell what was on his mind with frightening accuracy.

  
  


it was such an odd topic, he wasn't sure how to bring it up to you. in fact, he didn't even know if it was worth mentioning at all. but eventually, his curiosity got the better of him.

  
  


after the intense match with seijoh, you and ennoshita began your usual walk home. karasuno had won, but due to his lack of time on the court, ennoshita wasn't very enthusiastic.

  
  
  


the whole time he stood on the sideline, he was desperate to be subbed in to show that he could keep up with the rest of the team, to feel the rush of standing on the court again, and (most of all) to wipe that obnoxious smirk off of oikawa's annoyingly perfect face. 

unfortunately, no one else could see that fiery passion in him.

no one except you.

  
  


"i'm sorry you didn't get to play today, chikara. i could tell you really wanted it this time."

you broke the silence while gently squeezing your interlocked hands. the sun was beginning to set and you two were close to the place in the walk where you would each have to go separate ways.

ennoshita abruptly stopped walking upon hearing your words and released your hand. you stopped as well and turned to face him with a worried expression.

  
  


"what's wrong, chikara? i'm sorry if i upset you or-"

  
  


"are you a mind reader?"

ennoshita interjected, sounding half-joking and half-serious.

you moved closer to him, taking both of his hands in yours. you replied with a small smile on your face.

"what would prompt you to ask that, chikara?"

  
  


"people tell me all the time how tired i look, even when i'm feeling fired up. you're the only one who has ever been able to read my emotions. i guess what i'm really asking is... how can you tell what i'm feeling when no one else can?"

  
  


ennoshita said hesitantly. you giggled at his demeanor and oddly-phrased question, but quickly became more serious.

"your eyes."

you said simply, which made ennoshita frown in confusion.

  
  
  


_but it's because of my eyes that everyone thinks i'm sleepy all the time._

ennoshita thought to himself. 

you giggled once more, as if you had just indeed read his mind. you moved even closer to him and placed your hands on either side of his face, gently trailing your thumbs across his cheekbones.

"no, not the shape of your eyes. there's something that changes in your eyes whenever you feel a certain way. when you're fired up, there's this passion in your eyes that isn't normally there. that's how i knew you had a volleyball match today, and that's how i could tell you really wanted to play."

  
  


ennoshita was completely silent, too stunned by your answer to speak. 

your hands remained on his face and your gaze was locked with his. when he still hadn't found his voice, you took that as an opportunity to keep explaining.

"i've always really liked your eyes. i think they make you look handsome, so i like to look at them. i guess after a while, i just got good at recognizing your emotions. sorry if this makes me sound like a creep or something-"

  
  


he cut off your rambling with a quick kiss on your lips. it was your turn to be stunned now. ennoshita gently took your hands and gave you a kind smile.

  
  


"i don't think it's weird at all, (f/n). i'm really glad you've recognized this about me. and i'm glad that you find me so unbelievably attractive that you can't keep your eyes off of me."

  
  


ennoshita replied with a joking wink. you laughed and stood up on your tip-toes to place a kiss on his cheek, just beneath his eye. you both continued your walk in a peaceful silence.

eventually, the time came for you both to go different ways. you knew ennoshita was about to tell you that he loved you, but you didn't really need to hear him say it.

  
  


he had already told you everything you needed to hear with one simple glimpse into his eyes.

  
  


_"anyone can look at others' eyes, but lovers can see into each others' souls through the eyes"_

_—————————————————————_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love ennoshita and i think his concern is adorable so i had a lot of fun writing this. i relate to ennoshita, but unlike him i look perpetually tired because i actually am perpetually tired lol. the second years besides tanaka and nishinoya are so underrated and deserve more love but kinoshita and narita don’t have current concerns on their character pages (◞‸◟)


	7. kageyama tobio

_current concern: he gets the feeling that animals dislike him_

_—————————————————————_

  
  
  


"ah~ tobio, look! there's a pet store! can we go in and look at the animals? pretty please?"

  
  


you said in a pleading voice, tugging gently on kageyama's sleeve. 

  
you two were strolling around town on a date, checking out various shops and cafés. as soon as you saw the pet store, your eyes lit up with childish excitement. you absolutely loved seeing all of the kittens and puppies in the store, even if you knew you couldn't take them home with you.

  
  


kageyama, however, did not share your enthusiasm for animals. 

he knew it sounded a bit ridiculous, but it seemed to him that every animal on the planet despised him. dogs would growl at him, cats would hiss, even squirrels seemed to chitter angrily at him when he walked by. because of this, kageyama tried to steer clear of critters whenever possible. the last thing kageyama wanted to do was go into a store full of animals. 

  
  


oh, but that look you were giving him.

  
  


your bottom lip stuck out in a pout, quivering slightly. your large, (e/c) eyes stared longing up at him, fake tears brimming at the corners. you were still gripping onto his sleeve, tugging a bit harder as you silently begged.

  
  


how could he ever say "no" to that face?

kageyama took a deep breath before mumbling out a begrudging "yes." you barely caught it, but your face immediately lifted and you grinned broadly.

"thankyouthankyouthankyou tobio!"

you cried excitedly, wrapping your arms tightly around his torso in a spine-crushing hug. kageyama blushed a deep pink and placed a shaky hand on top of your head, gently ruffling your hair. 

though you two had been dating for quite some time, kageyama still didn't know how to react to your boundless energy and constant displays of affection (not that he minded the latter).

you released kageyama from your embrace only to quickly grab his hand and drag him into the pet store. 

you were practically glowing as you gazed around the store, unsure of which adorable animals you were going to look at first. you darted from cage to cage, pressing your face against the glass like a child in a zoo.

unfortunately, kageyama couldn't bring himself to match your excitement. he had been anxious about going into the pet store from the start, and the feeling increased tenfold once you two had entered. he felt like every animal in the store was watching him with a look of contempt.

the pets seemed interested in you, coming up to the front of the glass whenever you approached the cage. but as soon as kageyama came to stand next to you, the creature would scuttle into the corner. as you admired the bright and colorful fish with wonder in your eyes, they seemed to be glaring back at him (kageyama didn't even think fish _could_ glare).

you suddenly let out a high-pitched squeal, breaking kageyama out his nervous daze. in the middle of the store, a large, circular enclosure was set up. there were various colorful toys and beds strewn around the area, and inside the enclosure were-

  
  


"kittens!"

your eyes lit up like stars and an overwhelming aura of excitement radiated off of you. but kageyama felt his stomach drop and all the color drain from his face.

  
  


kittens.

this was going to be _really_ bad.

you immediately dashed to the entrance of the enclosure where a pet store employee was standing. kageyama wasn't prepared for how forcefully you pulled him and he nearly toppled over. the employee saw you two approaching and greeted you with a bright smile.

  
  


"hello! to promote our adoption event, we're allowing customers to interact with the kittens. would you and your boyfriend be interested?"

you nodded your head fervently while kageyama could only grunt in response as he silently prepared himself for his doom. the employee gentled opened the enclosure and you two stepped inside.

instantly, a few curious kittens padded over to you and began rubbing up against your legs. you giggled at their cute antics and dropped to your knees so you could pet them.

  
  


it didn't take long before you were practically swarmed with adorable, fluffy kittens, each one vying for your constant attention. you were on cloud nine, trying to resist the urge to scoop all the kittens up into your arms and run out of the store with them.

  
  


kageyama was still standing at the edge of the enclosure, too nervous to move towards the tiny furballs. one false step, he knew, and the cute little kitties would turn into hissing, vicious gremlins.

  
  


despite most all of your attention being occupied by the kittens, your boyfriend's absence did not go unnoticed. you tore your eyes away from a particular kitten with black fur and dark blue eyes to notice kageyama hadn't moved an inch since first entering the paddock.

  
  


"tobio, is everything alright? don't you want to pet the kittens?"

you asked, a hint of concern in your voice. upon directing your attention away from them, some of the kittens erupted into a chorus of tiny squeaks and mews, trying to win back your love and affection.

  
  


kageyama tensed up at your question. you had noticed his odd behavior and he could no longer hide his apprehension. you delicately scooped up the black kitten in your arms and brought it over to where kageyama was standing.

  
  


"here, tobio, this one kinda looks like you!"

you said with a bright smile, thrusting the kitten towards his chest. surprised by your actions, kageyama awkwardly held the kitten at arm's length, as though it were a bomb about to explode.

  
  


he watched the kitten with trepidation, its blue eyes almost boring into his own. kageyama was certain at any moment, the kitten would scratch him, bite him, claw him-

  
  
  


the kitten opened its mouth in a wide, noiseless yawn and let out a tiny squeak before slowly closing its eyes.

it was... falling asleep?

  
  


this is definitely not what kageyama was expecting.

  
  


tentatively, kageyama brought the kitten closer to his chest and lowered himself to the ground until he was sitting beside you. after handing off the black-furred blue-eyed kitten to him, you had made your way back to the center of the enclosure and sat cross-legged on the floor, only to be swarmed with kittens again.

  
  


none of the other kittens even approached kageyama, but that hardly mattered to him. he was only focused on the tiny ball of fur that was sleepy contently in his lap. he gave the kitten slow, gentle pets, as so not to disturbs its slumber (or anger it).

  
  
  


as much as you would have loved to, you knew you couldn't spend all day in the store. after giving every kitten one last cuddle, you stood up and extended a hand to kageyama.

  
  


"come on tobio, we should probably stop hoarding all of the kittens to ourselves."

  
  


you said with a small smile. to your surprise, kageyama actually looked disappointed that he had to leave his new friend behind. he gently lifted the still-sleeping kitten off his lap and took your hand. he gave his fluffy doppelgänger one last glance before turning to exit the store with you.

  
  


once you two were back outside, you intertwined your fingers with kageyama's and rested your head on his arm.

  
  


"thank you for going into the pet store with me, tobio. i know you don't really like animals."

  
  


he sighed, but you felt him lightly squeeze your hand in his.

  
  


"it's fine. i'll do whatever if it makes you happy."

  
  


he mumbled the last part under his breath, a slight pink tinge across his face, but you heard him nonetheless.

you stood up on your tip-toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

you two continued your date, strolling through town hand-in-hand.   
—————————————————————

  
  


  
  


bonus:

"you know tobio, maybe animals would like you more if you smiled!"

"smile... like this?"

"oh god no, tobio! what is that?"

"i'm smiling, dammit!"

"that's not smiling, that's terrifying!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coronavirus got me stuck at home for the next 7 months cuz my college courses got moved to online so i’m gonna have way too much free time. stay safe and healthy y’all, we’re all in this together


	8. hinata shōyō

_current concern: he can't catch a ball one-handed_  
————————————————————————

"so... you want me to stay after practice with you and help you... catch volleyballs?"

  
  
  


you asked in a puzzled tone, trying to make sure you had understood hinata's question properly. you were no volleyball expert, but you were pretty sure catching wasn't a very important aspect of the game.  
  
  
  


"please (f/n)-chan! i need your help!"  
  
  


hinata sunk into a deep bow, practically shouting his request to you. his antics drew the attention of your classmates and caused them to stare at you two.  
  
  
  
  
  


you and hinata had been friends since you were children and you'd always supported him in his volleyball goals. as soon as he told you he wanted to attend karasuno, the same school his idol "the little giant" went to, you practically begged your parents to allow you to attend as well.

since he had officially become a member of the volleyball team, you had gone to all of hinata's matches and waited for him after each practice so the two of you could bike home together. even though you weren't a volleyball player yourself, you always tried to help hinata and offer him advice as often as you could.

of all the things he could have asked you to help him with, catching a volleyball was one of the last things you expected.  
  
  
  
  
  


"o-of course i'll help! it's just..."  
  
  


you trailed off, unsure of how to phrase your next question to avoid another outburst from hinata. you spoke in a slower, more hesitant voice this time.  
  
  


"if you don't mind me asking, why do you need help catching volleyballs?"  
  
  


hinata rose from his bow and you could see a faint, pink blush beginning to spread across his cheeks. his eyes darted around the hallway, refusing to make contact with yours, and he spoke in a disheartened tone.  
  
  


"everyone else on the team can catch and hold the ball with one hand except me. they've all been teasing me about it, especially tsukishima-san and kageyama-san. i need to be able to catch the ball and then everyone will think i'm cool!"  
  
  


hinata became more enthusiastic as he spoke, imaging the prospect of impressing his senpais and proving tsukishima and kageyama wrong. the whole situation seemed a bit ridiculous but after seeing how hinata's face lit up, you knew you couldn't say no to him.  
  
  


"alright, when do you want me to help?"  
  
  


a huge grin spread across his face and his eyes lit up like stars.  
  
  


"really?! thank you so much (f/n)-chan, you're the best friend ever! meet me in the gym after practice today!"  
  
  


hinata joyfully shouted as he raced off to get ready for volleyball practice. when he was gone, you couldn't help the soft blush that painted your cheeks. the corner of your lips turned up into a small smile as you finished putting your books back into your locker.  
  
  


however, as you repeated hinata's words in your mind, you felt your smile begin to drop. you loved your friendship with hinata. his bright and optimistic personality was contagious and it was impossible not to be happy when you were with him. but lately, you had begun to see hinata as more than just your best friend.

you had always admired his determination in middle school despite all of the setbacks he had encountered. his courage and resolution had only grown as you both entered high school, causing your affections for him to grow as well. 

you were afraid that confessing your feelings would ruin your friendship with hinata and you didn't want to risk losing your life-long friend. besides, you were pretty convinced he only saw you as a friend, maybe even as a sister. 

you had reassured yourself multiple times that you didn't care that hinata didn't reciprocate your romantic feelings, that you were perfectly content with just being his friend, and that you were happy as long as he was happy. but the more time you spent with him, the harder it was for you to believe your own words.

————————————————————————

just as you promised, you arrived at the gym as the sun was beginning to set. you peeked your head in the door and saw the team cleaning up after practice. hinata noticed you and perked up immediately, calling out your name and waving enthusiastically. he was swiftly scolded by kageyama while the rest of the team gave polite greetings.

you sat patiently on the bench and waited for the boys to finish up. without realizing, you began to zone out, your blank stare fixed on the opposite wall of the gym. you thought about the first time you had watched hinata play volleyball, when he had finally been able to play a real game in middle school. 

when he had told you about the match against kitagawa daiichi, you don't think you had ever seen him more excited. despite the apparent skill disparity between the powerhouse school and hinata's motley team, his spirit could not be dampened. the first time you had seen him jump, you were totally in awe. you knew he would be able to achieve his dreams of becoming the next "little giant" and you wanted to be with him every step of the-

"(f/n)-chan! are you okay?"

you were brought out of your stupor by hinata's voice. by the volume of his words, you could tell that he had been trying to get your attention for a little while. you blushed as you realized you were daydreaming about hinata for the second time today.

"ah, sorry shōyō-kun. i was just spacing out. you want to start practicing?"

"are you sure? you don't have to help me tonight if you aren't feeling up to it."

hinata looked concerned for you. with your momentary daze and reddened face, he probably thought you weren't feeling well. trying to reassure him so he wouldn't ask exactly _what_ you had been daydreaming about, you quickly responded.

"d-don't worry, shōyō-kun. it's nothing. we can definitely practice tonight."

you gave him a bright smile for emphasis. though he didn't look totally convinced, hinata grabbed your wrist and gently tugged you off the bench and to the middle of the court with him. he turned back to look at you for a moment.

"just make sure you're taking care of yourself (f/n)-chan, alright?"

your blush deepened and you nodded in response. once you two were on the court, hinata handed you a volleyball and stepped back so there was a large gap between you. 

"okay (f/n)-chan, i'm ready! throw the ball!"

hinata stood across from you, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet like an excited child. you smiled at his antics before tossing the volleyball at him. the throw was a bit harder than you anticipated and it bounced out of hinata's hand as he tried to catch it. 

"i'm sorry shōyō-kun! i'll throw it softer this time!"

hinata shook his head at your apology.

"don't worry (f/n)-chan. i'll make sure i can catch the ball no matter what!"

completely undeterred by his previous failure, hinata looked just as eager to catch the next throw as the first one. this time, you threw the ball a little softer and higher, so it made a gentle arc towards his outstretch hand. as he tried to wrap his fingers around it, the ball bounced out of his hand once more.

"ah, i'm sorry (f/n)-chan. that was a really good throw! i promise i won't drop it again!"

you threw the ball again in the same fashion, but the outcome was didn't change. you had a feeling this was going to take a _bit_ longer than you originally thought, but you weren't about to give up on hinata just yet.

"sorry (f/n)-chan! just one more!"

_throw_

_drop_

"one more!"

_throw_

_drop_

"one more!"

_throw_

_drop_

"one more!" _  
_

the cycle repeated until the sun had long set. you had told yourself you weren't going to give up, but as the time ticked by without any sign of success, you found yourself growing weary of the situation. 

"shōyō-kun, don't you think we should go home and practice more tomorrow?"

"i'm so close (f/n)-chan! i'm sorry for keeping you here so long, but just one more!"

"you've said that about all of them!"

"i really mean it this time, i promise! please (f/n)-chan!"

hinata pleaded to you. your arm was getting sore from throwing over and over, but hinata showed almost no signs of exhaustion. all you wanted right now was to go home and collapse into your nice, warm, comfy bed. but hinata looked so _cute_ , his hands clasped together in a begging motion and face scrunched up into an adorable pout. and you knew his excitement when he finally succeeded would make all of this worth it.

"alright shōyō-kun, but this is the _last_ one. for real this time."

hinata nodded vigorously

"last one for sure!"

you drew your arm back and released the volleyball. it floated through the air in a perfect arc, heading straight towards the palm of hinata's hand. you closed your eyes, waiting to hear the telltale _thunk_ of the ball hitting the gym floor. 

but it never came.

you opened your eyes to see hinata holding the ball in one of his outstretched hands, a look of total awe on his face. your jaw dropped in surprise, but that expression was soon replaced with one of joy.

"shōyō-kun! you did it!"

hinata blinked a couple times before his face lit up in elation. 

"i-i did it! look (f/n)-chan! i caught it!"

the ball quickly dropped to the floor as hinata darted across the court and closed the distance between you two. he practically leapt in the air and wrapped his arms around your neck in a smothering hug. despite his smaller stature, he managed to knock both of you to the ground and you let out a high-pitched squeal.

"thank you so much (f/n)-chan! you're amazing!"

hinata cried out gleefully, burying his face into the side of your neck. he propped himself up on his arms so that he was hovering over you, a huge grin spread across his face. you stared up at him, not saying anything. you could feel yourself getting lost in those gorgeous brown eyes of his.

"(f/n)-chan? is everything okay?"

hinata was puzzled by your reaction, but you still didn't respond. 

maybe it was exhilaration and adrenaline of the situation. maybe it was because you finally realized how _compromising_ this position was. maybe it was because having him on top of you, gazing into each other's eyes, was too much for your rapidly-beating heart to handle.

without thinking twice, you wrapped your arms around hinata's neck and drew him down so his lips met yours. before he could react properly, you broke the kiss and pulled away. you both gaped at each other for a moment before you realized what you had done. 

"sh-shōyō-kun, i'm so sorry. i-i don't know why i did that. please don't be mad at me-"

hinata cut off your rambling apology with another kiss. it was a bit clumsy, with your noses bumping together, but you closed your eyes and allowed yourself to melt into his embrace. the kiss lasted much longer this time, breaking away only because you needed to take a breath. hinata's entire face was a violent shade of red and you were sure yours didn't look much better. 

"i've wanted to do that for a while."

you confessed in a breathless tone. hinata's ever-present smile grew wider and he let out a small chuckle.

"me too. i guess we're both kind of clueless."

it was your turn to laugh this time. hinata (reluctantly) stood up and offered you his hand. even after he had pulled you up to your feet, his hand didn't let go of yours. he laced his fingers with yours and craned his neck up slightly to plant a soft kiss on your cheek before you two walked out of the gym together. 

_"you know (f/n)-chan, if i'd known you'd be so impressed by me catching a ball one-handed, i would have learned how to do it much sooner."_

————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hinata's current concern is so cute and precious just like him. i've noticed that depending on where you look, some of the translations for the characters' currents concerns are different so i'm sorry for any errors in the prompts. one website told me hinata's concern was holding a ball and another told me it was catching but I felt like catching was an easier prompt to write for so i chose that version. next up is probably gonna be tsukishima!


	9. tsukishima kei

_current concern: upon entering high school, he once again has to put up with various people asking how to read the character for his first name (the character for his name (蛍) can be read as either hotaru or kei.)_

—————————————————————

"ah, (f/n), i totally forgot! i was supposed to give permission forms to the first years! i said i would tutor hinata and kageyama after school today, so can you please bring these to the other two? i'm really really sorry!"

your best friend, yachi, desperately pleaded to you. despite having been friends since you both were little, you could tell her anxiety was brimming over as she asked for your help. you patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"of course, hitoka! i know you've been more busy lately with the volleyball team and everything."

you said with a bright smile.

when your shy, timid friend told you she had become the co-manager of a team of loud, rambunctious athletes, you thought someone had kidnapped her and replaced her with a clone.

however, she quickly became paranoid about that suggestion and it took you a while to calm her down, so you knew that wasn't the case.

you were busy with your own after-school activities and hadn't been able to attend any of the volleyball team's practices or games, but you were proud of yachi's newfound confidence and wanted to support her as much as you could.

"thank you so so much (f/n)! i promise i'll find a way to make it up to you!"

yachi cried as she bowed far too deeply, thrusting the papers out in front of her. you stifled a giggle and gently took the forms from her.

you glanced over the information and read that both boys were in class 1-4. you were in class 1-5 with yachi, so you weren't familiar with the names of the boys you had to track down. you decided to start by heading to the classroom and continuing your search from there.

you navigated through the hallways as people filed out of their classes, fleeting conversations of upcoming club activities or after-school plans drifting through the air. you finally arrived at your destination and poked your head through the doorway of class 1-4.

you saw a few small groups lingering in the room, hanging around and chatting idly. you cleared your throat and started reading off the forms.

"excuse me, but i'm looking for yamaguchi tadashi and tsukishima... eh, hotaru?"

you trailed off a bit on the second name, unsure of how to read the character for his first name.

you heard someone give an exaggerated sigh before a tall boy with blonde hair and glasses approached you from the back of the room.

"it's tsukishima _kei_."

he said irritatedly, glaring down at you. another boy with cute freckles and a cowlick came up behind him.

"y-you shouldn't be so rude tsukki. it was just an accident."

he said timidly, shooting you an apologetic look. you huffed and crossed your arms over your chest, returning tsukishima's look of contempt.

"yeah, it's not like i did it on purpose. your first name can be read either way, _jerk_."

tsukishima's scowl deepened.

"i know. it's my name, _idiot_."

he snapped back. you continued glaring at each other, neither one wanting to be the first to relent, until you finally sighed and shoved the permission form against his chest.

conversely, you gave yamaguchi a warm smile and politely handed him his form.

"hitoka asked me to bring you these permission forms. i have to go to my own club meeting now, but it was very nice to meet you."

you deliberately ignored tsukishima and made sure to direct your words to yamaguchi, giving him one last polite bow before turning on your heel and walking out of the classroom.

as you headed to your activity, you made a mental note to ask yachi when the next volleyball practice was.

that tsukishima guy really pissed you off. and you were planning on returning the favor. 

—————————————————————

yachi was ecstatic when you told her you would come and watch the next volleyball practice. she kept gushing about how amazing and talented everyone was, particularly a first-year with amazing jumping abilities (hinata, you're pretty sure was his name.)

as you two entered the gym together, you were immediately overwhelmed by two boys, one with wild, spiked-up hair and the other with a shaven head. 

"yachi! why didn't you tell us you were bringing your cute friend along today!"

"is she in any other clubs? does she wanna be a manager too? man, it'd be so sweet if we had three hot managers!"

the two were promptly scolded by who you assumed was the captain while a kind third-year with silver hair apologized for their actions. you assured him it was alright while your eyes scanned the rest of the gym, searching for a particular player. when you spotted him, tsukishima was already staring at you with an annoyed expression.

"hey hotaru!"

you called out loudly, giving him an exaggerated and fake smile. he merely scowled and turned away from you while confusion broke out amongst his teammates. the two boys from before (nishinoya and tanaka, you heard their names while they were being yelled at by the captain) instantly became riled up again.

"huh? tsukishima, how do you know the cute girl?! and why didn't you say anything about her before!"

"pfft, what the hell did she just call you? is that some kind of special nickname or something?"

you saw tsukishima's fists clench as he ignored the cries and jeers of his teammates. he turned his head back and shot you one last dirty look before the coach called for the start of practice. you wished yachi good luck and made your way over to the bleachers.

though had really only gone to the practice to bother tsukishima, you found yourself becoming genuinely enthralled by the incredible saves and powerful spikes happening before you. yachi certainly wasn't exaggerating when she said hinata could jump and you watched him in awe each time kageyama set the ball for him.

you made sure to look at tsukishima every now and then, catching his glance and sending him mocking smile, which was always received with a scowl. compared to the rest of his enthusiastic teammates, tsukishima looked almost bored each time he received a serve or blocked a spike. but as much as you wanted to hate him, you couldn't deny that he was a skilled player.

you were so lost in thought you didn't even have time to react as a ball whizzed past your head, just nearly missing your face and bouncing off the seats next to you. you blinked in shock before a loud shout cut through the air.

"oi tsukishima, be careful! your shitty receive almost hit the cute girl!"

tanaka cried indignantly. tsukishima turned to face you with a smug grin that quickly morphed into a look of false concern.

"ah, sorry about that. the king's serves are always hard and reckless, so my receive must have gotten deflected towards you on accident."

he said in a mocking tone. you sneered at him before taking up an innocent facade. 

"it's okay, hotaru. your receives have been terrible this whole time, so i'm not surprised that you managed to send one flying into the bleachers."

you got up from your seat to grab the volleyball and hurled it towards tsukishima's face with all your might. granted, that wasn't very much, so he caught it easily. this made him smirk in triumph before turning back to his teammates, ignoring tanaka's accusations. you huffed and stomped back to your seat, your blood boiling as you watched the rest of the practice.

when the practice was finally over and the boys had finished cleaning up, you met back up with yachi and exited the gym with the other first years. you made sure to praise each of them on individual skills, purposely leaving out tsukishima. 

"you know, i thought receiving was supposed to be a basic skill for volleyball players. maybe you need some extra practice, hotaru."

you said in the same innocent tone you'd used before. your face betrayed your words as you looked at tsukishima with a shit-eating grin. tsukishima pretended to think a moment before giving you an empty smile. 

"hm, maybe i should. it'd be a shame if you "accidentally" got hit in the face with a ball next time."

he imitated your attitude, his words devoid of any real concern. your grin only widened.

"aww, you care about me getting hit? you're so sweet, hotaru!"

tsukishima sneered down at you.

"you wish, shrimp."

you sneered right back up at him.

"whatever you say, beanpole."

you felt yachi grasp your wrist and start lightly tugging you away from tsukishima. yamaguchi was pulling on the back of his shirt as well. right as you all were going to part ways, you turned back around and called after the two boys.

"bye yamaguchi, hotaru! see you at the next practice!"

satisfied that you'd gotten one last jab in, you linked arms with yachi and the two of you started on your way home.

tsukishima remained silent as he walked with yamaguchi. he felt a small smile spreading across his face at the thought of seeing you again and continuing this little game.

_he couldn’t wait for tomorrow’s volleyball practice_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i’m back. this one isn’t as fluffy as the others but i like playful banter with saltyshima. i hope you all are staying safe and healthy! yamaguchi is up next!


End file.
